We Are Family
by The King of Swag
Summary: He had signed up for the job as a night guard. Nothing more, nothing less. As he connects with each animatronic, one by one, he finds more than just a job. He finds an obligation to stay with them, to cherish their presence. Welcome to the Fazbear Family. Adult Language/Humor! (No flames unless they're meant to help me improve!)
1. Freddy

**HELLO EVERYONE! King of Swag is back with another story, this time its a fan favorite all around! This time, I shall be working on a Five Night's at Freddy's story! It won't be anything exciting though, mostly my OC (Nicholas Burton) is the night guard of the pizzeria! There will be 5 chapters, including this one, specifically focusing on each animatronic as the story goes on! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Just a little heads up, this will be taking place in a slightly different universe. As in, the animatronics are given full Free Roam and the Bite isn't exactly canon! Also, the 'souls' of the animatronics are somewhat similar, but not exactly. I'll try to make it simpler when you're reading.**

 **More changes will be made in later chapters!**

 **Also, Bonnie will be FEMALE in this story!**

 **And I will be updating this every week on Saturdays, early morning! Stay in touch!**

 **NOW READ!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's! Except my OC!**

( _PS - If you see any grammar errors, don't be afraid to tell me what I did wrong. I'm trying to improve peeps!)_

* * *

 _ **C** **hapter 1** **: Freddy**_

* * *

 _ **1:27 am...**_

* * *

He hummed to himself as he flipped the page.

"Interesting..." Nicholas muttered.

Through his glasses, his eyes scanned over the endless ocean of words with growing excitement.

In his hand was one of the Harry Potter novels, the Goblet of Fire.

He wasn't sure how long he's been reading, but he couldn't imagine it being longer than 10 minutes since the last time he checked the monitors. It was his method of relaxing while maintaining his job. Since there wasn't much to do besides look at a tablet for 6 hours, he had to improvise in any way he could. Everything was fine as long as nothing too serious had happened.

But as the night guard continued to the next page of the book, he failed to notice the glowing eyes coming from the left door.

"This is what you've been doing?" Came a deep, mechanized voice.

Nicholas, having been so absorbed into the novel, nearly leapt out of his seat and threw the book out of his hands. "Jesus Christ!" The African-American breathed, placing a hand over his now racing heart. His eyes had left the book and darted towards the source of the voice. "Goddammit Freddy! What did I tell you guys about sneaking up on me!?" He scolded sternly, watching as a large brown animatronic bear stepped into the tiny office.

"Heh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Freddy apologized with a chuckle. The gears in his jaw clicked until it looked like he was smiling in amusement. "I only stopped by because I noticed you haven't been on the monitors very much."

"Yeah, well I've been reading a book." Once his heart had settled down, Nicholas let out a long sigh as he relaxed back in his chair. "You already know that Saturdays are 'Me Days'. Just because it's been 4 weeks since I started, doesn't mean I'm still not jumpy every second I'm here." Nicholas pulled at the collar of his white shirt and tried to air out his sweaty chest. "Plus, it's too hot to be getting jumpscared like that." Even if there was a fan placed on his desk, it was still a tiny one. Nevertheless, all it did was manage to blow hot air right back into Nicholas' face.

Freddy leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, his jaws turning into something more like a smirk.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings?"

"It doesn't matter if I am, it's hard as hell to track your movements!" Nicholas exclaimed. Freddy's eyes rolled. Here we go again. "I still don't know how you do it. One second you can be on the stage and next thing I know, you're somewhere else without making the slightest noise. It's like you're teleporting!"

"You could say that. I call it Shifting." Freddy corrected.

"... Do you even know how you do it?" Nicholas questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Sadly no." Freddy laughed. "I've been trying to figure that out for years. I just do it, plain and simple."

"Wow. And here I thought you'd have all the answers."

"Maybe one day we'll figure it out.

"Maybe one day, I'll figure out just how in the hell you and the others are practically 'alive'." Nicholas suggested as he picked up the tablet and turned on the monitors. He switched the cameras to the dining room. There, on stage, he saw Freddy's two animatronic band-partners.

Bonnie, the purple bunny rabbit with a red bow-tie around her neck. Held in her hands was an acoustic guitar, a new feature that's been recently given to her character.

Next to her was Chica, the technical drummer of the group. She was a large yellow animatronic chicken with a wide beak and a bib tied around her neck with the words ' **Let's Eat!** ' written in bold letters.

As soon as the blinking red light came on, the two females turned to look at the monitor. Bonnie, being the friendlier one, waved a hand towards the camera while Chica flashed a grin and gave a quick thumbs up. Nicholas smiled as he shut off the camera. No need to check on Foxy. He was probably sleeping and Nicholas didn't want the blinking sound of the monitor to annoy him.

"Hm, you know, it's strange." Freddy hummed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just thinking back to your first day. It's amusing to think about how quickly you warmed up to us."

Nicholas grimaced just a bit. "Uh, 'warming up' isn't the term I'd use. I pretty much reacted like everyone else who first met you guys." He gave Freddy a flat stare once he heard more chuckling. "It's not funny. You guys scared the shit out of me. I didn't expect my first day on guard duty to involve fighting for my life from 'killer animatronics'."

"True, true. But we got you good. Or Chica did."

"A little _too_ good." Nicholas mumbled. "Is that how you greet everyone that meets you guys?"

"Not exactly..." Freddy hummed and tapped his chin with a finger. "There was a time a burglar snuck into the Pizzeria and I dealt with him."

Nicholas blinked at how blunt the bear sounded. "What do you mean 'deal with him'?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback (4:59 am)...**_

* * *

 _There was a quiet click of the lock, followed by the slight creaking of the floorboards._

 _As soon as the sounds registered into his sensors, his servos kicked into gear and his vision activated upon his 'awakening'._

 _Going over the usual maintenance settings that his body went through, Freddy's eyes blinked away the numbers and statistics before turning on his night-vision._

 _"... You seeing what I'm seeing?" Freddy lowered his voice box until his words came out in a whisper volume._

 _He heard the clicking and whirring on each side of him, telling him that his friends were waking up as well._

 _"Yeah, I see him too." Chica whispered back._

 _All eyes, blue and purple, had locked onto the silhouette that moved between the dining room tables. If someone else were watching, a human no doubt, would be unable to even see the silhouette in the darkened room without specific vision. But the three of them did. From what they could make out, the shape of the intruder was big and burly, clearly identified as male until proven otherwise. However, with him having a mask covering everything but his eyes, it was hard to truly identify his identity without closer inspection._

 _"Is that... another intruder...?" Bonnie slowly spoke, her half-lidded eyes looking over to Freddy and Chica._

 _"Judging by his appearance, I'd say yes." Freddy confirmed._

 _"Want me to throw him out?" Chica was quick to suggest, but her bear friend shook his head._

 _"No, I'd rather not have another accident involving a crushed human again." The way Freddy spoke made it seem like he was grimacing at a distant memory. Chica huffed and crossed her arms. They watched as the burglar made his way to the other end of the pizzeria, where the restaurant owner's room was located. Freddy sighed as he shook his head. "I'll deal with this myself. You girls just get some rest. Especially you Bonnie. You need to get your core recharged in the morning."_

 _The purple bunny didn't even respond as she shut down to stand-by mode, her eyes going dim and her body slumping a bit forward._

 _"Alright, I'll leave this to you. But I call the next one, ya hear?" Chica said._

 _"Fine." After Freddy promised, Chica had shut down as well just as a swishing sound was heard next to her._

 _Freddy had shifted._

 _There were sounds of surprise and fear once Freddy reappeared._

 _Next thing the burglar knew, he had been caught by a large robotic bear. But not in a way he'd expect._

 _Just as he went to break into the pizzeria owner's safe, two furry mechanic arms pulled him away and soon held him down._

 _In Freddy's lap._

 _It took a couple of minutes, an estimated 10 tops, for the man to stop flipping out in Freddy's hold. And once he did, the bear had taken his turn to speak. "What's your name?" He asked gently. He could feel the burglar shaking in his hold._

 _"S-S-Steven..."_

 _"Steven...?"_

 _"T-Thompson..."_

 _"Well Mr. Thompson, my name is Freddy Fazbear. As you probably already know." Freddy greeted formally. The man flinched when Freddy tapped him with a single large finger. "Now as I'm sure you're wondering, you're probably thinking how and why is an animatronic holding you captive. Well Mr. Thompson, I'd like to ask you a question first. What in the world brought you to robbing a kid's pizzeria?" The man said nothing. Or more like, couldn't say anything from the fear that locked him in place. "Here, why don't we take this off..."_

 _Making sure to use the tips of his fingers, Freddy gently pulled off the black mask and found a mop of bleached blonde hair. "See? Not so bad."_

 _"Please d-d-don't hurt me..." Steven whimpered._

 _"Oh, you have it quite wrong Mr. Thompson." Freddy inquired. "I don't plan on harming you. I just want you to tell me why you're committing a crime. It's not nice to take other people's things."_

 _"I... I..."_

 _"That's it, go on."_

 _"If you promise you won't hurt me, I'll tell you." The man was left with no choice. He was in the grip of an animatronic bear twice his size, fully capable of crushing him with a simple squeeze._

 _"I give you my word as a gentlemen."_

 _"W-Well, I need some money to bail my brother out of jail..." He began._

* * *

 _ **Flashback Over...**_

* * *

"Apparently Mr. Thompson was just confused about what course of action to take. For a 19 year old, he didn't know any better. So from 5 am to 6, I spoke to him about problems that brought him to the life of crime. Although, I had to internally dial 911 while we were talking and eventually convinced him to turn himself in. I told him that the only way to correct his mistakes is to endure any punishment given to him." Freddy finished.

Once he was done talking, he noticed the flabbergasted expression on Nicholas' face.

"Where the hell was the night guard?"

"Out goofing off with his girlfriend."

"Did Charles fire him?"

"Yup. Jeremy was always the type to never take the night guard role seriously."

"I gotta say, I honestly expected you to do something else." Nicholas laughed.

Freddy arched a brow. "Like what?"

"Like shove him in a suit. Just like what the phone guy warned me about."

"Well... if it were any other day before that, I probably would have."

"Wait. You serious?" Nicholas's jaw dropped when Freddy nodded. "You actually killed people by shoving them in a suit!?"

"Hey, the only people that got killed were burglars and night guards."

"How many?"

"In total? 7 or so..."

"Jesus Freddy!" Nicholas' hands shot into the air in disbelief. "Should I be worried about dying now!?"

"No no no! No need to be scared!" Freddy quickly reassured. "I promise you, none of us will try to stuff you into a suit!"

Nicholas, with his book already forgotten on the desk, had his face placed into his hands as his head shook to the sides. "Freddy... why in the hell-"

"Protocols." The bear quickly answered. "After 12 am, we used to see humans as endoskeletons that needed a suit. After the last fiasco, Charles ordered an engineer to change our servers to identify possible criminals that walk into the pizzeria."

"..." Nicholas continued to shake his head. "How didn't you realize that those were actual people?"

"Let's just say, I've had second guesses when I realized endoskeletons aren't supposed to scream and explode in a shower of 'fluids'."

The look of horror Nicholas gave him was enough to make the bear laugh.

"Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to finish your book. See you tomorrow night." With that, Freddy seemed to fade out of existence.

After turning on the monitors, Nicholas found the animatronic bear standing on stage with Bonnie and Chica. The bear looked at the camera and tipped his hat.

The horrified look never left Nicholas' face.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy that? Hope you did! And if there were any grammar errors, please don't be afraid to message me where I messed up! I'm trying to improve! Anyway, I'll catch you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Next up is Bonnie!**

 **King of Swag is out! Peace!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Bonnie

**Sup guys! And I must say, THANK YOU GUYS for the wonderful reviews and love for this new story! Really helps boost my morale when typing more! I mean, look at these!**

 **But remember, if you have the need to FLAME, don't be an asshole and plain insult me without a solid reason! Instead, we could converse like civilized human beings and you can tell me what I did wrong, and if things still aren't to your liking, give me tips on how to get better or simply unfollow this story. SIMPLE!**

 **With that out of the way, let's move on shall we?**

 **As you can see below, the second chapter is waiting to be read by some beautiful eyeballs! XD And as some of you guys who have been waiting patiently, here's Bonnie for the people who like him/her the most! Enjoy guys! (I prefer HER, it's better for me.)**

 **READ!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's! Except my OC!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2** **: Bonnie**_

* * *

 _ **5:25 am...**_

* * *

She gently tip-toed down the corridor, making sure the weight in her feet was covered up by the soft padding of her 'paws'.

Closer and closer, the bunny quietly giggled to herself as she neared the office door.

As soon as she reached the doorway, Bonnie readied herself to spring out at him like she planned.

"Nice try Bonnie." Nicholas' voice called from the other side of the wall.

Seeing that her element of surprise was gone, Bonnie stepped into the room with a disappointed frown. "Aw, how'd you know? This is like the 17th time!"

Nicholas, who had his attention focused on the notebook in his lap, tapped his ear and grinned. "I can hear you. Unlike Foxy who runs straight to the door, you try to sneak up on me. But you always hit the spots on the floor that creaks. Gotta up your game, Bon-Bon." He chuckled before going back to his notebook, a pencil steadily dragging itself across the paper.

Her interesting building up at Nicholas' activity, Bonnie leaned over Nicholas' shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just scribbling. Sometimes if I don't have something to read, I like to draw what's on my mind."

"And what exactly... is that?"

"Oh this?" Nicholas momentarily stopped drawing and lifted his book so Bonnie could see better. On the current page was a salamander like animal, standing up on two legs and had a long scaly tail with a ball of fire on the tip. "It's just a character from some game. He was my favorite when I was a kid." The black guard smirked when he saw the pleading look in Bonnie's eyes. "You can go through the book if you want."

And so she did. Trying to keep her excitement under control, Bonnie made sure not to rip any of the pages as she flipped through the book.

One by one, she saw different characters and animals drawn with defined details.

One page had a man wearing a costume and a cape, shaded in with a pencil's lead. He had a bat symbol over his chest.

Another page held a picture of a... running hedgehog with large eyes, gloves and large red shoes.

Another was kind of disturbing to Bonnie in her opinion. It was a man with a 4 on his chest. And he was covered in fire. But he had a smile on his face. "I don't like this one, Nick. It doesn't look right..." Hearing how disturbed Bonnie sounded, the guard took the book back and looked at what picture she was currently on. His eyes lit up as he reassured the bunny with a smile.

"Don't worry, he's supposed to be like that." Nicholas said. "That's his superpower. He can control fire and fly. See that smile? He's loving it!"

"Really? He's a superhero?" Bonnie's eyes lit up in excitement as she bounced a little, clapping her hands. "That's so cool! And it looks so life-like too!"

"You must really like drawing if you're living up to your name by bouncing like a bunny rabbit." Nicholas teased.

"Of course I do!" Bonnie said. "Besides singing along with Freddy and Chica, art is my second favorite thing in the world!"

"Is that so?" Nicholas grinned and cupped his chin as he made a thinking pose. "Well, I can't say its my favorite. It's at the top of my list right beside music and video games." He blinked when a thought came to mind. "But if you love art so much, how come I've never seen you drawing before? I've been working here for nearly 2 months and I haven't once seen you pick up a pencil. It was always you singing or playing games with the kids and Foxy."

Her long ears drooped downwards and her fingertips touched in embarrassment. "Well, I can't exactly draw... I've always liked watching others draw stuff and leave it hung up on the walls."

"You know, if you want to draw I can give you lessons tonight. We can be art buddies."

"You'd do that?"

"Yup. And if that's not enough, I can ask Charles to expand the activities around here. Since Foxy has his little group of mini-pirate adventure tales, I don't see why we can't have a little drawing club for the kids to enjoy." As soon as the words left his mouth, the guard found himself scooped up out of his own chair and pulled into a bear hug by Bonnie, who squealed and spun around in excitement. He heard "Thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over. He gave a nervous smile against her soft and furry, but still metallic chest. "U-Uh, Bonnie! Can't exactly breathe! Air! AIR!"

The purple bunny, upon hearing the panicked wheezing of her human friend, quickly dropped him back to his feet. She watched in mild embarrassment as he fell back in his chair, his chest heaving as he tried to collect as much needed air he could. "Sorry. I keep forgetting that you're not an animatronic like us."

"It's alright, Bon. Just try to be a little more careful, ok?" Nicholas winced as he rubbed a now sore spot on his back. She nearly crushed his spine in that hug!

"I will." It looked like Bonnie wanted to ask more questions, most likely involving what kind of lessons Nicholas could be planning for his return. But then they both heard a call from Freddy down the hall. "Bonnie, it's 5:30! Time to shut down and recharge before Mr. Charles opens up the pizzeria!" Hearing that, Bonnie sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I'll make sure today is one of the best days you'll ever have." Nicholas promised as he gave her a waving goodbye. The bunny couldn't help the smile that came back and waved back before making her way back to the stage. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he sat back in his chair and continued to rub the aching pains in his back. "Time to bring out those old art supplies."

* * *

 _ **2:59 pm...**_

* * *

"Alright kids," Freddy called out on his special microphone. He waited until he had the attention of most of the children in the dining room, including some of those who were currently huddled up around Foxy's Pirate Cove. He smiled and continued. "I have an announcement to make! It seems that Mr. Charles, the manager you see in the back," Said white haired man chuckled and waved as some people looked back and saw him standing next to one of his employees. "has decided to add in a few new things to our daily agenda. However, not everything will be brought out so soon. We'll need time to prepare everything."

Behind him, Chica leaned closer to Bonnie and whispered. "What's Freddy going on about? I didn't hear anything about some changes."

Bonnie, however, only hopped in place like an excited schoolgirl. " _I_ have! Hehehe!"

' _The hell?_ ' Chica thought. She looked across the room and saw Foxy, who looked just as confused as she was. The pirate fox shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'I haven't the faintest idea, lass.'

"Bonnie will you please step forward?" Freddy asked, motioning a hand for her to join him. "My friend Bonnie here, has been feeling left out in certain activities lately and our other friend, the night guard Nicholas, suggested that she has her own group! Starting today, Bonnie will be leading the Fazbear Art Club for all ages!" Children and adults began murmuring to themselves, some of them looking as excited as Bonnie. "Every day at 3 o'clock, Bonnie's club will be gathering together here on the stage to have a great time drawing! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Once again, kids all around began to cheer in excitement as Freddy chuckled.

"Good, now if anyone wants to start-" Before Freddy had even got to finish, the kids had started to make their way to the stage, some of them not even using the stairs and resorted to climb up.

Bonnie quickly stepped forward when she saw a small child with a blue shirt nearly tumble off. "Oops, careful there uh..." She reached out and pulled the kid back on before he could fall onto his back. She didn't recognize him, which only meant he was a new kid. The kid blinked at her before grinning. "Tommy." He answered back. Bonnie's jaws rolled into a welcoming smile as she held his hand and pulled him into the forming group circle.

"I'll be right back with the supplies." Freddy said before walking down from the stage.

Seeing that she wasn't needed on stage anymore, Chica pointed away. "Eh, I'll just get on out of here and cook up some more pizza. You guys have fine."

"Ok everyone," Bonnie began, after waving the two off, pulled Tommy next to her. "Before Freddy returns, I'd like to introduce a new friend! Say hello to Tommy!"

Said boy meekly waved back after all the greetings he received. "How'd ya know I was new here?" He asked the purple bunny.

"Miss Bonnie remembers everyone! And she's friends with them too!" A random girl answered.

"Oh..." Tommy said to himself.

Bonnie giggled and patted his shoulder before sitting down, motioning him to sit down next to her. Once he did, the children began to murmur in excitement when one of them pointed out a returning Freddy who walked onto the stage with a stack of papers and a bag of drawing tools. "I'll just leave these here..." Freddy laid out the bag on the floor at the center of the group, letting the kids see the numerous packs of crayons, color pencils, markers, rulers, shape-outlining sheets, etc. "Here ya go." The large robotic bear handed the stack of paper over to Bonnie, who accepted it with open arms. "Make sure any leftover paper gets handed back to Mr. Charles."

"Got it!" Bonnie nodded.

Before leaving, Freddy tipped his head to the kids and gave a smile. "Have fun kids."

"Now that everything's ready," Bonnie started to hand out the papers. "Everyone grab a pack of tools and get to it!"

There was a round of 'YEAH!' before the kids got into their own stations and started drawing.

All the while, Tommy kept to himself and started to draw.

* * *

 ** _12:05 am..._**

* * *

"I heard Charles put my idea to work." Nicholas said with a grin.

The night guard pulled off his hat and placed it down on the table as he looked out to his group of friends. There were pieces of paper handed out to everyone; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and finally Foxy. Like he had promised, the guard had gathered some supplies from his home and brought them in so he could start up their own art club. Although it was agreed to be on certain days of the week, so it could remain special.

"Yup," Freddy nodded. He had already started drawing on his own sheet of paper with a pencil. "Announced it to everyone just like I promised. And let me tell ya, the kids were more than excited for it."

"Eh, it was alright..." Chica said as she continued scribbling with a marker. "Drawing's okay, but it's not really my thing."

"Ye'd rather be cooking in the kitchen, ain't that right lassie?" Foxy snickered next to her. He had just started his drawing of a pirate ship sailing an ocean.

"You know it." Chica grinned back. She pointed her marker at Nicholas. "And if I'm gonna put my hands to work, it better be for something important like making food."

"Pfft, if only I could say the joke that's flying around in my head." Nicholas chuckled, catching the suspicious eyes of the chicken. He leaned forward towards her with a teasing smirk. "Let's just say its rated for a mature audience. An audience, you're not yet a part of."

"And who says you are?" Chica bit back. "If I knew any better, with all that pony crap you're always watching-"

"My Little Pony is not crap, Chica!" Nicholas stood up, pointing a warning finger at the large chicken. Who only sat back in her seat, laughing at the defensive look that donned on the guard's face. He realized how quick he was to defend his favorite show and sat down with tingling cheeks. This was the 3rd time she baited him with that!

"Alright alright, let's all just relax before we take things too far." Freddy suggested with calming hands, shooting Chica and Nicholas a tiny, stern glare. "Again."

"You know we're joking, Freddy." Chica said with an easygoing smile.

"Most of the time." Nicholas added with a mutter.

"Oi, Bon-Bon." Foxy called out, taking a quick look from his drawing over to the quiet bunny near Nicholas. "You've been quiet for a while, lassie. Everything alright?"

Said bunny perked up at the call of her name and put on a quick smile, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh? Yeah! I'm doing perfectly fine. I was just so focused on drawing, I wasn't paying attention."

"Mind if we see what you got so far?" Nicholas asked.

Bonnie happily nodded and lifted her sheet of paper. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and even leaned in a bit closer to get a better look. And it was likely that if Bonnie could, her cheeks would've been lighting up like a Christmas tree from all the attention. Foxy was the first one to comment as he poked his hook towards her work. "It's me!" He hollered happily, spotting the figure that resembled him most. He had been draw on the left side of Chica, who was also on the left side of Freddy. Bonnie had drawn herself on his right side.

Nicholas was drawn kneeling in front of them with a wide smile, two piece signs held up.

"That's pretty cool!" Nicholas praised, liking how Bonnie portrayed him in the front. If they were take a group picture, he'd definitely have to be in the front due to their sizes, but there was no doubt he'd be making some funny gestures.

"Dang Bon, I thought you said you couldn't draw." Chica said. She grinned. "Were you lying to me?"

"Of course not." Bonnie giggled. "I just... it just happened. I guess I was trying really hard to get it right."

"It may not be totally accurate in details, but it's better than any beginner I've ever seen." Freddy admitted with a smile.

"Since Bonnie showed hers, why don't we show ours?" Nicholas suggested.

Chica stuttered. "Uh, I'm good-" Before she could stop him, Foxy had used his hook to grab her paper and drag it over to him. As he held up his picture of him standing on his ideal pirate ship, he also held up Chica's picture by poking a small hole in the corner with his hook.

Freddy's picture had been of him playing with several kids sitting around him, with an extra child sitting on his shoulders.

Nicholas' picture was actually of Bonnie. And it was life-like. Wearing a dirtied apron, the purple bunny was standing in front of a canvas with her tongue out, one eye closed in a focusing expression. In one hand, she held a paintbrush and in the other hand was a plate with several spots occupied with differing colored paints.

"Wow Nick!" Bonnie gasped as she got up and walked over to the night guard. "I didn't think you'd draw _me!_ This is amazing!"

"Not to brag, but..." Nicholas coughed into his hand and gestured a thumb over to Chica. "But I'm pretty sure it's better than Chica's... creation over there."

Said painting was of herself, standing with a cooking apron and both hands holding pizzas. Although the lines were a bit undefined and struggling.

"Not everyone is a natural-born artist like you, Nick." Chica growled, crossing her arms in embarrassment.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Nicholas snickered. "Although it _did_ take me a few years to get this good."

"Think you can draw us like this, lad?" Foxy asked.

"Of course." Nicholas hummed. He cupped his chin with a hand. "I'll probably do the drawings of each of you guys someday." Nicholas snapped his fingers and looked at everyone, who was smiling at each other at the idea. "Any ideas on what you want me to draw?"

Foxy was the first to answer. "Just draw us like these pictures." He said, holding up his pirate drawing and gesturing to Freddy's picture. "It'll keep it simple."

"You sure?"

"Eh, why not?" Chica shrugged. "If anything, drawing us will prove you're actually good at something."

"That'll be hard to do then. I can't exactly make any work out of chicken scratches like this." Nicholas mocked, lightly smacking a hand against Chica's drawing.

For once, Chica decided not to comment on the pun/insult to her drawing skills.

And Nicholas chalked that up for one of his victories. 49/50.

"By the way, Bon." Nicholas called out, taking his attention away from Chica's poor drawing. The purple bunny hummed as soon as she heard her name get called. "How did today's art group go? Surely none of the kids gave you too much trouble."

"Oh no, not at all!" Bonnie smiled wide and proud. "In fact, I made a new friend today. His name was Tommy."

"Oh?" Freddy hummed.

"Yup! And he even drew me a picture to thank me for introducing him to everyone." Bonnie looked around the room for something before turning and running off down the hallways. "I'll be right back!" The group waited patiently for the purple bunny to return from her run and very soon, they saw her return with a white sheet in hand. "Tommy always told me he wanted to be an astronaut when he got older, so he drew this picture."

It was a rocket.

Well... it was _supposed_ to be a rocket.

While the others had 'ooh'd and ah'd' at Tommy's artwork, Nicholas had quickly covered his mouth to hide the snickers that tried to escape.

He failed.

"Why're you laughing?" Chica inquired. "You're seriously not laughing at a kid's drawing, are you?"

"N-Not exactly."

Bonnie, after blinking a couple of times, turned the paper and looked at it herself, even tilting her head to look at it from a different angle. "Well I wouldn't put it past him to laugh. It does look a little weird. And Tommy had been laughing when he gave it to me."

Nicholas closed his eyes. "Bonnie, please tell me you didn't walk around with it."

"I did. Why?"

' _Dammit Tommy!_ ' Nicholas thought, trying to keep himself from laughing. The kid was ballsy, that was sure.

Though he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the art club or Bonnie after this.

Or the pizzeria for that matter.

"Bonnie," Nicholas started, after getting his laughter under control. Although he let out a few snickers here and there. "I think it's time we talk about the difference between girls and boys. And what we're _not_ supposed to draw at young ages."

Nicholas just took in their confused and awaiting faces with his own mouth forming a straight line to hide his embarrassment.

Of course, he didn't expect them to understand what he was hinting at.

Which only made this funnier, awkward and horrifying at the same time.

It took a few moments, but Foxy, like always, was the first to get it. His eye-patch sprung up in a flash as his legs kicked back his chair and quickly stood up.

With his hand and hook held up in the air, the pirate fox walked away from the table with a "Nope. Nope. I'm outta here."

* * *

 **How was that chapter guys? Good? I don't know, it's kind of hard to make scenarios that can only happen within the confines of a damn restaurant. Still, hope that little joke at the end was good enough to please you guys. And let this be a lesson, children will always find a way to spread mischief in more ways than one. Also, I wonder how many people will notice the ' Dammit Tommy!' joke I put in there! XD**

 **Whoever guesses right gets a figurative cookie!**

 **See you guys next chapter! King of Swag is out!**

 **Peace!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chica

**How's my wonderful readers? Updates a bit earlier than I was supposed to, but oh well. More attention possibility. Which I need and crave. XD Honestly, I may not be getting a lot of reviews to this story, but I do appreciate the reviews I AM getting! A little shout out 'Thank You' to my followers, makes me appreciate my passion to type stories in the first place. ;)**

 **Anyway, here's the third chapter and as you can see, it's CHICA! Since I'm pretty sure some people want to see the relationship between Nick and Chica, I'm pretty sure you'll be satisfied with this one.**

 **READ AND ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's! Except my OC!**

 **(** _PS - Don't forget to point out any mistakes I've made, thanks for your support!_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3** **: Chica**_

* * *

 ** _3:30 am..._**

* * *

"So, uh, why'd you bring me here?" Nicholas asked with a slightly annoyed frown. "I was in the middle of something."

"Need your help with some cooking." Chica, as she opened the door and stepped to the side, rolled her eyes as she allowed Nicholas to walk before her. He could practically feel the sarcastic wave of her arm welcoming him into her 'holy place' known as the pizzeria's kitchen. "And by something, you mean watching weird videos of humans… whatever those things are, getting shot by a gun?"

As soon as Chica stepped in after the guard and flipped the light-switch, the black man turned around with narrowed eyes. "Zombies. Those human things you saw were called zombies. They're technically dead humans."

"Dead humans?" Chica reeled back in disgust. "What kind of _things_ do you look at in your spare time?"

"Lots of things. Video games, funny fails, cartoons, hentai." Nicholas listed with a blank face, as if he hadn't a care in the world. His eyes narrowed in thought at the last topic. Then he nodded. "Yup. Definitely seen more than I needed to know about the last one."

"And hentai is…?"

"Something you really don't need to know." Nicholas quickly answered. "You're already a walking sass machine trying to find things to tease me about." He smirked. "And I won't let ya."

Once again, the huge chicken rolled her eyes. "I'll find out soon enough."

"No ya won't."

"Only the future can tell."

"You plan on asking kids and their parents, don't you?"

"Yup."

"You'll get fired if Charles gets a harassment complaint." Chica stopped just before her hands grabbed the handles of a cabinet. Her eyes stared at Nicholas in slight horror. "Trust me. It's better you don't even mention it. Especially around Bonnie. You know how she is when she gets curious."

"… I'm disturbed at what hentai could possibly be, but maybe it _is_ best that I don't know." Chica shook her head and continued what she was doing, pulling out a couple of pots. Her beak creaked into a smirk. "Especially if you're interested in it."

"Hey, not everything I watch is as… detailed and inappropriate."

"Nick. Zombies?" She reminded. "I just saw a dead human get blown up by a blinking ball. Blood flew all everywhere and I saw a hand hit the screen. And did I hear 'Ka-fucking-boom, maggot-addicts' in the video?"

"Black Ops is a good game. You wouldn't understand." Nicholas huffed with crossed arms. "I don't like people disrespecting COD. So keep yapping. It'll give me an excuse to leave."

"Fine, fine. Jeez, take a joke will ya." Chica waved a hand to stop her friend from walking out on her. "I actually do need help making some new food that isn't pizza. And I know you know how to make food. Don't think I don't hear you criticize my food during the day. I _always_ hear what you say."

"That's creepy. Makes you sound like a stalker."

"Like that first day you started working here?"

"You shut up about that!" Nicholas felt his cheeks grow hot at the memory.

Chica could see his embarrassment as clear as day. She tapped her chin after placing down the pots and pans on several stovetops. "Hm, yup. I remember it as clear as day too."

"Chica!" He remembers it too. Much to his chagrin.

* * *

 _"Is it really alright, sir?" Nicholas asked, wanted to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "'Cuz I don't think putting me on the job so soon is a good idea. I'm not really experienced-" He looked back to the white haired man as he gently pushed the new guard out of his office. They were a floor above the dining room, where they could both hear the singing of animatronics and laughter of children. Followed by the beeping sounds of games._

 _"Nonsense, my boy!" The manager chortled as he patted his back. "You don't need much experience at all! Ya just gotta sit back and watch to make sure nobody comes in to steal my money or mess around with the animatronics. Oh, and enough with that sir crap. Just call me Charles."_

 _"W-Well, if you say so." Nicholas responded slowly. "What time should I come in?"_

 _"12 am. But it doesn't hurt to be a little early!" Charles joked. "And if ya want, you can hang around the pizzeria for a bit before then. Just as long as you're awake long enough to do your job."_

 _"Understood. I promise I won't break anything." Nicholas gave the older man a sheepish smile. "I tend to touch things when I'm bored."_

 _"If that's the case, then I should give you a few tips." Charles smiled back and poked a finger into Nicholas' chest. "First things first, don't be using up too much power. We're kind of on a budget since a generator broke, but that should be fixed in a couple of days. Nonetheless, once that power goes out, you'll be sitting in the dark until sunrise."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Second, make sure to keep an eye out for the animatronics. Even though they got their Free-Roam modes on during the day, that doesn't mean they don't like to wander around for a bit. Just make sure they don't hurt themselves or break anything."_

 _"Free-Roam at night though? Isn't that a bit unsafe? What if they choose to walk out of the pizzeria?"_

 _"Oh, no need to worry about that. After the incident with Foxy escaping and running around during Halloween, I've asked a couple professionals to install a code in their AI's. Should they step a single foot out of the parking lot, they'll shut down immediately."_

 _"That's good." Nicholas breathed in relief. "I got a little scared at the thought of chasing an animatronic through town without getting into the wrong kind of trouble." Although, somewhere in his mind, he secretly wanted to see what would happen if they got free. To be honest, he remembered hearing about Foxy getting loose._

 _Guess he wasn't going crazy when he saw a giant red blur running through a park all those years ago._

 _"Yup. But that shouldn't happen anyway. The animatronics know better than that."_

 _Nicholas snorted. "You make it sound like they're people."_

 _"Trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about." Charles shrugged as he took a step back into his office. "You'll see how_ special _they really are when you go in tonight." He assured before closing the door and returned to his work._

 _Nicholas just blinked before shrugging and walking to the staircase to join the partying people below._

 _"Special huh?" He mumbled as he walked downstairs. "Better not be some Night at the Museum type shit…"_

* * *

 _Nicholas just stared as he slowly took a bite out of his pepperoni pizza. However, even while the food left him feeling satisfied, staring at the drumming Chica left him feeling a bit unnerved. Even with large hands, she professionally used the drumsticks to play catchy beats._

 _'_ Probably programmed with basic drum-solos. _' Nicholas thought._

 _Still, out of all of them, Chica was the one who creeped him out the most. And as a kid, she scared the ever-living shit out of him._

 _While Freddy - who was helping clean up a soda spill at a table - was the gentlest out of all of them, his size still intimidated Nicholas into believing a malfunction could end up with a kid getting injured or worse: crushed to death._

 _That wouldn't help the pizzeria's reputation one bit if another accident like that happened._

 _There was already the Bite…_

 _Nicholas shuddered at the thought of even one of the animatronics causing another accident._ Especially _Chica. He took another bite as he watched her drum on stage. She was looking down and her arms were moving as if they were on a system. "Creepy ass duck…" He said to himself, not realizing he said it loud enough for the_ chicken _to hear._

 _She had stopped drumming and immediately looked up to stare him in the eye._

 _His teeth stopped just before biting down on his pizza._

 _Her eyes, while robotic and emotionless, casted an eerie uncertainty over him the longer he stared. It was almost as if she was glaring at him. But she said nothing. Only sitting there at her drum-set, watching the person who insulted her with silent intensity. Nicholas shook his head slowly, but never took his eyes away from hers. That was until he realized they've been staring at each other for nearly an entire minute._

 _He sighed and turned around, walking away from the stage and finishing his pizza. "Weirdo."_

 _He didn't notice Chica narrow her eyes._

* * *

 _Nicholas whistled a tune as he zipped up the zipper to his jeans and turned around to flush the toilet. "Damn," He muttered. "That pizza goes_ straight _through me. Gotta be careful about how much I eat." He stepped out of the stall and continued his daily routine for Code Brown._

 _Walk in._

 _Sit down._

 _Think of life._

 _Finish._

 _Wipe._

 _Get out._

 _And finally, it was his last step before he left to go home and get some sleep for his night-shift._

 _Wash hands._

 _Again, the guard whistled to himself until he was done scrubbing soap thoroughly around his dirtied hands and drying them off using the electronic dryer on the wall._

 _However, as he walked out of the bathroom, he nearly screamed bloody murder when he found Chica standing around the corner with wide, watching eyes. Fearful brown met robotic purple as Nicholas placed a hand over his racing heart._

 _It just now occurred to him that he had jumped back and slammed himself against the wall, injuring the back of his head._

 _He winced as he touched the sore spot before glaring at the chicken. "Not cool Chica. Not cool." He scolded before walking around her and making his way through the kids, all the way to the main entrance and exiting to the parking lot._

 _He muttered something as he left. "Ducks man. Never liked them."_

 _Chica clicked on the inside of her suit for a few seconds before walking back to the stage._

* * *

 _"Oh my god, this better be a goddamn prank because I ain't laughin'!" Nicholas hissed._

 _The tablet screen flashed through camera after camera without any sign of pause. He had lost one of them. One of the animatronics was actually walking around the building. Just like Charles told him about. Not only him, but the Phone Guy as well._

 _Something along the lines of "_ **They get a little quirky at night** _" to "_ **They'll stuff you in a suit.** _"_

 _Meaning that each of the animatronics in the building would freak out if they saw him after hours and tried shoving him in a suit filled with broken metal pieces!_

 _But instead of Bonnie – sweet, sweet Bonnie who'd always play patty-cake with children – or Freddy – the main animatronic who's a gentleman in servos – it just_ had _to be Chica to be the first one chasing him down! Nicholas felt a chilling shudder run up his spine._

 _He didn't even want to_ think _of what would happen if Foxy got to him first._

 _"Where the fuck is the duck!?" Nicholas roared as his eyes tried to keep up with the flashing screen, trying to pick up any and all signs of the chicken throughout the building. The only camera that left him feeling unnerved was the kitchen monitor, which was left blank with only sound to help him._

 ***Click...!***

 _Nicholas froze and sat up straight, taking his eyes off the tablet._

 ***Click…! Click-Click-Click-Click!***

 _"Oh heeeeell no!" With a mighty shout of defiance, the guard nearly tumbled out of his chair trying to hit both of the buttons to the doors. As soon as the thick metal doors slammed down, he fell back in his chair and let out shaky breaths. "Not today, you damn duck. Not fucking today…"_

 ***Beep! Beep!***

 _With a "Huh?" Nicholas looked down to the blinking tablet that showed a warning sign telling him that he was using too much power. And from the battery life, he was now at 83%._

 _And dropping with each second._

 _He looked at the time. His hands shot into the air with a "Dafuq!? I gotta survive for 5 more goddamn hours!?" The guard soon began to rant to himself in outrage. "I went from a shitty job at McDonald's to a suspicious job as a night guard, only to end up fighting for my life against a creepy ass devil duck!" Letting out a long, mentally-exhausted breath of air, the guard let his head roll back over the chair. He needed to relax-_

 ***Thunk!***

'Oh no,' _Nicholas thought as he sat up slowly. His head wasn't supposed to touch anything!_ 'Please god, don't let it be-' _His blood ran cold as he looked up into the angry purple eyes of Chica Chicken. Her eyes narrowed to thin, dangerous slits as she placed her large hand on Nicholas' shoulder._

 _His mind went blank._

 _"I. Am not." Chica's beak clacked together in agitation. Her grip tightened with every word. "A. FUCKING! DUCK!" She shouted, accidentally letting out a terrifying mechanical screech. Not only that, but the power had shut off from the overuse of electricity._

 _Nicholas would've covered his ears. No, even better. He would've got up and ran back home, foregoing the Phone Guy's instructions to stay safe in his office._

 _But he couldn't._

 _Because he passed out in the chair, his body leaning over to the side like a limp noodle._

 _Chica stopped screeching and blinked in surprise. She tried to shake him back awake until she heard the quick shuffling of feet. From the left door, she saw Bonnie poke her head through the door with a cross frown and put her hands on her hips. "Chica! What did I tell you about your language-" The purple bunny stopped when she saw the unconscious guard slowly falling out of his chair._

 _Her eyes locked with Chica's, who gave her a nervous chuckle and a shrug in return._

 _"Again!?" Bonnie groaned before walking out of the office. "Freddy!" Chica heard. "Chica's killing guards again!"_

 _"Wait, no-"_

 _"CHICA CATHERINE CHICKEN! GET IN HERE_ **NOW** _!"_

 _"… fuck my life." She sighed, dragging the guard out of the office along with her._

* * *

Nicholas' mouth was etched into a straight, unentertained line as Chica howled with laughter. "It wasn't that funny, Chica."

"Yes it was!" She retorted before going back to laughing. "I scared your ass good! You nearly shit yourself too!" The chicken was laughing so hard that she barely caught her name being called from the stage area by her bunny companion, followed by "Language!".

Bonnie was never ok with inappropriate words. Not even when Charles did it.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Nicholas said sarcastically. "You're lucky I didn't run out of the building instead of passing out. I would've had the damn SWAT team blowing this place up."

"Oh, don't go all tough on me now! Don't forget that you practically begged for life when you woke up on the stage! If it weren't for Freddy explaining how we're not murderers, you'd have gone insane trying to fight back!"

"… Fuck this, I'm leaving." The guard scowled as he walked straight through the door with an angered huff.

Chica, who was now trying to get her laughter under control, raised a hand to stop him, but he was already out of the kitchen. "Come on, Nick! Don't be a baby!" If she could see through walls, she was sure Nicholas was flipping her the bird. With both hands. She rolled her eyes before calling out again.

"I have a chili recipe I wanna try out!"

…

"I'll let you take an entire batch home!"

She crossed her arms, tapped her elbows and counted in her head. ' _One…Two… Three…_ '

Nicholas barged into the kitchen like a soldier ready for war, face steeled with confidence. He held out a hand towards the chicken. "Apron." The yellow animatronic tossed him a pure white apron, which he gratefully caught in hand. He tied it around his waist and neck without stopping in his walk. Not even when he walked by and picked up a bag of potatoes.

Chica smirked as the guard pointed at her with burning determination dancing in his eyes.

"Rev up those fryers, because we're making fries with this bitch!"

"Nick!"

"Sorry Bonnie!"

* * *

 **Probably the most amusing chapter in this damn story. How was it guys? Just leave some feedback in the review section! Oh and I'm pretty sure some people are gonna ask me what the hell are the other animatronic's middle names. So I'll put it in a list below:**

 **\- Freddy Felipe Fazbear**

 **\- Bonnie Beatrice (Betty) Bunny**

 **\- Foxy Felix Foxtrot**

 **\- Chica Catherine Chicken**

 **\- Golden ( BLANK) Freddy**

 **You'll have to guess Goldie's middle name :3**

 **I'll leave it here guys so I don't take up more of your time!**

 **King of Swag, signing off! Peace!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Foxy

**How's life everybody!? Wait, don't say anything because that doesn't matter right now! But you know what _does_ matter!? This FUCKING CHAPTER DOES! And do you know WHY!? THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, IT'S FOXY FOXTROT'S CHAPTER BOOOOOOY! XD This one is the one I've been waiting for the most! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I did! So with that out of the way...**

 **Let's dive right in this bitch!**

 **READ!**

 _ ***WARNING: SLIGHT GORE!***_

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's! Except my OC!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4** **: Foxy**_

* * *

 _ **4:49 am...**_

* * *

The night guard could restrain the laughter that bubbled up his throat.

As he sat alone in the office, he simply allowed the tablet to play aloud. Harsh language, laughter, and screams could be heard mixed into one as Nicholas' eyes followed the digital golfball that flew into the air. Soon followed by the high-volume curses of the youtuber that played the game.

Nicholas tried to keep his own laugh down, as to not disturb the drawing animatronics in the dining room.

"I swear, Delirious is the world's worst online golf player..." The night guard snickered. "Although, he is good at Uno. With the right card strategies of course."

As the video continued and the game had started to enter the next course, Nicholas took the time to look up to the right-hand corner and see the time. Last time he had checked the animatronics was just only a few minutes ago, probably 10. 20 minutes tops.

He couldn't blame himself for getting addicted to online card-game rage videos.

"Hm," The guard rubbed his chin and hummed. "Maybe I should take a quick look over the pizzeria. Can't slack off on the job _too_ much..."

And so he did. Clicking out of youtube, he soon found himself back on the security monitoring system. With a press of a button, he flipped through different views as he looked over the building.

As his eyes scanned over the empty area like the supply/repair closet and main entrance, he cracked a smile when he saw the camera switch to the kitchen, a monitor that was thankfully fixed. (After one of Chica's fits about the cooks arguing over a lunch plan) He saw the large yellow chicken cooking some more chili and singing to herself.

Couldn't resist the temptation to mess with her, Nicholas pressed down on the touch screen bottom for a speaker. Clearing his throat beforehand, Nicholas leaned over the mic of the tablet and spoke. "Nice screeching going on there, Chica."

In truth, the guard would secretly admit that out of all the animatronics, Chica had the best singing voice.

But he wouldn't be admitting that anytime soon. Not unless he was hounded by everyone to spill his honest opinion.

But he did let out a few laughs when his voice caused the chicken to squawk in surprise and nearly tumble into the stove. After she found her footing and saved the chili from falling over, Chica's head whipped around before her eyes angrily locked onto the camera. "Do that again and I'll kick your-" Nicholas switched screens before the threat got anymore graphic.

Chica was well known for being the potty mouth of the group. Although Foxy wasn't that far behind...

Speaking of Foxy, Nicholas hummed once more as he pressed the button to switch views.

"What?" He muttered as he paused for a moment. This wasn't right. Why were Foxy's Cove opened? Nicholas hadn't seen him anywhere on the monitors... but if he wasn't in his cove, or with the others, then where was he? All that was left at his cove was a strange, turned sign that said ' **It's Me!** '

 _ ***Clack, Clack, Clack!***_

Nicholas blinked in confusion and before he knew it, his fingers had set the monitors to the hallway on the left side of his office. His voice had stopped in his throat when he saw a blur of the fox racing down the hallway, hook raised in the air. His right eye was covered by his eye-patch, but the left... the left had a scary red glow emitting from the fox's LED light.

"What the fuck!?"

Instincts of survival kicking in, just like the first meeting with the animatronics, Nicholas' arm reached out so quickly that he almost pushed himself out of his chair.

His hand had crashed against the button on the wall.

But before the thick, metal door could slam to the ground, a metallic hand had gripped the bottom of it and stopped its movement. The sound of gears creaking and groaning were heard before a crack was heard. The door had been slowly forced back up, revealing every part of the pirate before his glowing red eye was revealed to the night guard.

"F-Foxy...? Foxy, dude, what's wrong...?" Nicholas asked as he slowly made his way out of his chair.

He did like the way the fox stared at him, not one bit.

" _Yar h-har ha-ar..._ " The robot fox cackled. However his voice sounded glitched, skipping over on itself.

The fox took a step forward and stopped, making the guard jump back a bit, trying to maintain the distance between them. Nicholas gulped. He had half a mind to call out to the others for help, but before he could, the fox had launched forward, faster than Nicholas had ever seen him move.

A squish and a gurgling noise were heard, mixed with the noise of scrambling limbs.

Nicholas' eyes looked down, but even though he couldn't see it, he could _feel_ it.

Foxy had jammed his hook into the bottom of the guard's mouth.

"F-Fox...y...!" Nicholas tried, only to spit out the blood that came from his pierced tongue. The larger male leaned forward and gazed down at the struggling guard, who was staring back up in absolute fear. With a click and a creak, Foxy's jaw had hung down like a loose part. Nicholas closed his eyes, thinking the fox was going to bite him.

 _"Endoskeletons..."_ He heard. " _Endoskeletons shouldn't... be wandering around... without a suit, matey._ "

The guard let out the loudest scream as he could as the fox forcefully dragged him out of the office and towards the repair-room-

* * *

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Nicholas screamed as he jolted awake.

First thing he noticed was the feeling of a silver hand pulling away from his right shoulder in a rush, followed by the sounds of a startled gasp. The guard's eyes had rushed to the source of the gasp, and as soon as they did, pupils had shrunk down to pinpricks when they made eye-contact with LED-lights.

Nicholas' legs kicked him back so his chair would move away from the fox, his hands whipping towards his throat and jaw.

He couldn't even scream out in panic as the fox took a worried step forward.

"Ay, are ye alright laddie?" Foxy questioned slowly. "You were tossin' and turnin' in your sleep."

It only took a few moments, an estimated 20 seconds before Nicholas' brain caught pace with his beating heart. As soon as reality kicked into his head, the guard forced his own hands away from his neck and let out a long breath to relax himself. His head fell into his hands as he sighed. "It was just a dream... just a dream..." He whispered to himself.

Nicholas flinched when he felt a robotic hand hold his right shoulder.

"Just take a breather, Nick." Foxy instructed soothingly. "Just do what ye did last time, ok?"

"You think I don't know that?" Nicholas grunted in response. He grimaced when he realized he had sweat sticking his clothes to his skin. "It _is_ your fault I keep having this nightmares."

"And I've apologized, haven't I?"

"Like 13 times."

"Maybe that game of 'Catch the Guard' wasn't such a good idea..."

"Ya think?" Nicholas shook his head at the memory.

Having remembered how they first met, the guard had been curious about the system the animatronics use to 'greet' the new guards. Which was almost like a sick Capture the Flag. Objective? Chase down the night guard before or after the power is depleted and bring his screaming body back to the supply closet to get stuffed into a suit. Simple. But that was before the animatronics stopped the murders.

Now that Nicholas didn't have to worry of getting stuffed, he had actually wanted to see how long he'd make it in a full game.

On his first try, he had done surprisingly well. Lasted until 5:40 am. He had made sure to keep track of everyone's movement patterns, but because he had been so occupied with Freddy's movements, he had momentarily forgotten about Foxy. Which ended the night with a screeching jump-scare to the face.

And ever since then, nightmares have been popping up whenever he slept. Mostly whenever he dozes off and accidentally falls asleep at the pizzeria.

"Sorry, Laddie." Foxy dipped his head. "I didn't think you'd mind the scream. It worked well with the other guards, so..."

"Can't blame you for that since you can't really use your hook without seriously harming someone." Nicholas sighed as he leaned back in his chair, finally feeling his tense body relax. It'd take a while for his heart to calm down though. He could still feel the pounding within his chest. "Still, I can't stay mad at you for playing the game. Just give me a bit more time to get over the nightmares."

"Want me to leave and give ya space?" Foxy inquired, taking a step towards the left door.

"Nah, you can stay here." Nicholas said. "After all, we really don't spend much time together as we used to."

"What do ya mean 'used to'?" Foxy blinked in confusion. Sure, they have been friends since Nicholas had been hired, but they've hung out plenty of times. Right?

Nicholas leveled a stare at the fox before a small chuckle came from his mouth. "You serious? You don't remember me Foxy?" Hearing that, the fox's eyes widened. But he didn't didn't understand what Nicholas was getting at. The guard, seeing the fox's growing confusion, only sighed again before smiling. "I used to go here as a kid, Foxy. Try to remember a few years back. Does the name Lil' Nicky ring any bells?"

He gave the pirate a few moments to gather up any and all memories from his electronic brain. Foxy's eyes narrowed as he thought back to his early days-his eyes light up as he jutted his hook, the blunt end, to the guard. Who flinched and held his chest to calm his heart back down. "That child was _you!?"_ The fox exclaimed as he reached out a gripped the guard's shoulder again. The pirate's jaw had formed into the biggest smile he could make without looking like his old, broken jaw.

"Nicky?" Nicholas nodded. "Wait, you're 23 right?" Another nod. "Wow, then that must mean it's been 13 _years_ lad!"

"You finally remember?"

"Of course I do!" The fox pulled away and slapped a hand over his own forehead, eye-patch pulling itself up. "Aye aye aye, I can't believe I forgot about me best pirate buddy!"

As soon as the name registered in the fox's brain, memories of old performances in Pirate Cove came flooding back to him. Memories of a young African-American child with glasses dancing to the pirate songs Foxy sang, acting as the pirate's very first member to the Foxtrot Crew! It had been fun doing performances for all the other children, but Foxy had always placed the child in his heart as his most favorite.

In terms of pirate spirit, Nicholas had always been ranked number 1.

"Nicky... lad, how long were you going to wait to tell me?"

"I was actually hoping you'd pick up the clues. Those times I helped you with the kids during the day, whenever I would make new pirate songs with you during the night. I've been waiting weeks to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Guess I waited a little bit too long."

"... it's been 4 months since you started working here, lad."

"Yeaaaah, sorry about that." The guard laughed.

Foxy shook his head, but held the smile on his face. "You were always the clown in the old days. Always cracking jokes whenever you could. Hyperactive too."

"True. But I was the one who always returned to the pizzeria just to see your shows."

"Quite the loyal one, are ya?"

"Yup. Your stories always brought me back."

"Oh really?" Foxy chortled. "Now that I think about it, you always did like them. Especially one story... what was it again?"

"Out of all 65 stories?" Nicholas asked. Foxy nodded. "Shame on you Captain Foxy." That was an old name he always called the fox whenever he addressed him. Matter of fact, just saying that name and being called Nicky made the guard feel like a kid again. With a nostalgic smile on his face, Nicholas closed his eyes and went into thought. Although it didn't take him very long. "I think it was... the Legend of Blackbeard's Treasure. In the Saber-Tooth Falls."

"Ah, that story. That was one of the best to tell."

"I could tell. You'd always get so into the story, that kids would actually think it was real."

"Most of them thought it was real."

"Yeah, the 7 to 9 year olds. The others that were 10 and older knew better." The guard snickered. The fox pirate rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "But don't think it affected the way you tell your stories. In any case, you were the best story teller out of the Fazbear gang. Always describing the mood and setting, making sure the feel of the story was made out perfect..."

"You're right about that, lad." Foxy agreed with a quiet chuckle.

"... Hey Foxy?" Nicholas said after a moment of silence between them. The fox's ears twitched, signalling the guard that he was listening. "Mind telling me that story again?"

"How many times have you heard that story, Nick?"

"Only like 20 times!" Nicholas huffed and felt the tingle in his cheeks. Foxy cackled at the man's embarrassment. "C'mon, it's the least you can do. After all, I'm the one who helped get you back in gear."

"That you did, lad. That you did."

It was true. Only a few weeks after Nicholas had been enlisted as the new night guard, he had actually noticed the lack of activity from Foxy's end of the pizzeria. It had mostly been the rumors that had spread around before. About the time Foxy escaped the pizzeria. Except the rumors made it seem like Foxy had attacked a person by biting down on someone's head. Nonsense.

But feeling obligated to help, Nicholas had actually persuaded Charles to bring Foxy back into business.

Of course it wasn't easy.

It took quite a long time for people to even remotely trust Foxy's 're-activation', especially with how old and raggedy the fox had looked with the broken jaw, torn shorts, and ripped authentic fur on his chest. And so, Foxy's distraught appearance brought on Nicholas' second request to get the pirate fixed up. Now, unlike before, his fur was replaced and more of a shade of red than before. His jaw had been fixed by engineers, as well as his lazy right eye.

Even his hook had been replaced with a newer one.

And all of the changes had brought Foxy back to the spotlight.

Even though it took a large chunk out of Nicholas' own paycheck, as well as some of the pizzeria's funding.

"Ye know what, I think a story will be the perfect way to celebrate our little reunion." Foxy eventually agreed after recalling all of the details in his story. Nicholas' mouth curled into an excitement grin as Foxy took a small seat on his desk, making sure not to push things off or break anything with his weight. Taking a moment of pause, Foxy readied himself as he held out his hook, eyes narrowed and voice-box lowering to an eerie volume. "So there I was, sailing through the raging waters of Saber-Tooth Falls all on me lonesome. It had been a rough and life-threatening voyage. The waters, more dangerous than anything else, had been infested with sharks larger than anything you've ever seen."

Nicholas felt the excitement build up more and more as he closed his eyes, trying to place himself in the story alongside his Captain.

"However, that wasn't the worst of me journey. No, not even the treasure's guardian, Thirio the Monster Kraken, was the worst. But I did it. I finally made it. Although it took me several days, _weeks_ before I had reached it."

"Was it...?" Nicholas couldn't help himself and act innocent.

"Aye, it was." Foxy nodded. His eye-patch flipped back down as the pirate lifted his hook and let out a battle-ready growl. "Blackbeard's secret treasure. But me journey wasn't over just yet. No, the real battle had only begun when the ghost and crew ol' scalawag himself arrived..."

* * *

 **THERE IT IS BOOOOOY!**

 **Man, I gotta tell ya. I really did have a blast typing out this chapter, not gonna lie to ya! Foxy is by far my favorite animatronic, although Mangle comes close behind. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even if there was some unexpected gore at the beginning. And just a friendly reminder, this is the second to last chapter! That's right!**

 **Next up is GOLDIE! AWWWW SHIT!**

 **I'll catch you guys later! King of Swag, OUT!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Golden

**And here it is guys! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UPON US! Now, I'm pretty sure when you guys start reading, you'll start to question the specific change I made to Golden. Before the questions start spamming in, I'm going to say that not everyone can be exactly the same. Especially the souls who had a life. And this chapter will be a bit 'deep' in a sense, probably unorthodox.**

 **If you don't like the ending, too fucking bad. Just imagine an alternate ending if you want.**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy and don't make a fuss, cuz I did try on this story.**

 **I won't keep you guys held up any longer.**

 **GET TO READIN'!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's! Except my OC!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5** **: Golden**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 5:30 am...**_

* * *

Freddy stopped before he walked out of the office. He was just about to join Bonnie and Chica onstage for their usual shut-down to charge up for the day's activities. But he couldn't just leave him like this. He's been like this for 3 days now.

And so far, he's barely said a word since then.

The large robotic bear looked back.

Nicholas was leaning forward, eyes looking down to the tablet onto his lap. He had one ear plugged up with a headphone while the other rested in his fingers. He was scrolling through YouTube to find a suitable video to last him the last 30 minutes of his shift. But it was like he was only functioning in body, not spiritually.

"Hey Nick." Freddy quietly began. "Things will get better soon. I promise."

"…" The usually happy and easy-going guard made no attempt to respond back. His fingers lightly tapped the tablet and loaded up a video. Freddy sighed as an advertisement began to play. He placed a hand on the wall and took a step out of the room. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Rest easy Freddy. You need it too."

Freddy's ears made mechanical clicks as they twitched. He had just heard…?

He didn't even bother looking back at the guard before dipping his head under the doorframe, responding with a quiet "We all do." before traveling back down to the stage.

Nicholas wiped away a tear that threatened to fall as his video continued to load. He sucked his teeth in irritation when a pop-up came along saying that there were difficulties accessing a decent internet source. ' _Of all the times!_ ' He thought angrily, clicking out of YouTube and putting his face in his hands. He tried to calm himself down with deep breaths.

' _No need to get worked up. I just need more time…_ '

He shouldn't get so worked up over something as pointless as a video, that much was obvious. Getting angry would only stress things out even more. Especially if he took his anger out on the animatronics. Again.

After the last argument with Chica, the fun and harmless teasing had turned into full-blown enraged insults between them. The arguing had grown to the point that Chica actually tossed him around the room and nearly started a fight, but luckily Freddy had been the levelheaded mediator and separated the two before anything got worse.

Bonnie, however, had been taking everything the hardest. She had been seen crying, trying to find comfort in Foxy's arms during the whole debacle.

He never wanted to see her cry again.

But he knew it was his fault. Everything was his fault the second he threw sympathy out the window to let it selfish depression. It was his stupidly rash accusations that caused the rift between them all. Something Nicholas regretted causing, but couldn't fix it.

Not until Chica decided to acknowledge his existence again.

He shook his head. After filling his mind with calming thoughts, he pulled away from his hands and took inhaled through his nostrils. "One more check before I'm done for the night." He mumbled to himself as he picked up the tablet from his lap, switching it to its primary monitor mode.

His eyes lazily looked over every camera from the left and right halls, to Foxy's Cove, to the supply closet, to the bathroom, to the stage… wait a minute. Nicholas blinked before squinting his eyes, leaning closer to the screen. He went back to the last monitor to check out the posters on the wall.

He could've sworn he saw something…

Finding nothing out of place, he continued to the last room of the building. The dining room.

And the second the monitor showed the selected area, Nicholas' breath hitched in his throat.

There was a silhouette sitting on one of the tables in the far back of the camera's view. But it was there. He could clearly see the strange figure, but it was too blurry to make-out its features. He dragged his finger to the zoom button on the bottom right of the screen, tapping it to increase the image. By the 4th tap, he was just about to see the figure in clear view, but it disappeared between zoom flashes.

But he saw it.

It was some type of bear.

"What in the hell?" Nicholas whispered. After staring at an empty room for a total of 10 seconds, the guard finally pulled his head away and decided to rub his eyes. Maybe the night shift was finally starting to get to him. But after 5 months of work? Now of all times? ' _Great, just another thing to irritate me. Now I'm going delusional..._ ' He thought with an upset grumble to himself.

He pulled his hand away from his eyes.

And he nearly let out the loudest scream he could've ever imagined. But his body was stock still. Even his heart seemed to stop.

The yellow bear was back, sitting still on the night guard's desk. It's head was tilted to the side, jaw hanging low and wide, eye's black and empty with wires poking out of every crevice... there was a sound. An indescribable sound that emitted from the empty puppet, but its sounds were mixed of something resembling numerous voices and static melded together.

And the long he stared, the stronger the pain in his lungs grew.

He couldn't even breathe.

Then, without a warning, the bear disappeared without a trace. As if it blinked out of existence. But then Nicholas' head felt fuzzy.

Fuzzy turned to dreary.

Dreary turned into agonizing migraine.

Flashes started to race through his visions. Static, bright lights, images of the yellow bear and several children, all went rampant in the guard's eyes.

Suddenly... it stopped.

"It's nice to meet you."

Nicholas' eyelids snapped to a shut before they sprung open at the voice of... a little girl? He had already dropped his tablet onto the floor during his freak-out and the two thick metallic doors had been completely shut, but he hadn't paid any attention to either of them. For he was more focused on the girl standing before him. It was strange, to much for his mind to process as the events happened. Seeing the bear pop in without warning, flashes of images he couldn't understand, and now he was face-to-face with a little girl with long, curly blonde hair.

The only article of clothing she wore was a long, plain white dress that hung inches above her bare feet.

"W-Who... what are you doing in here?" Nicholas asked in caution, slight fear.

Bright blue eyes met with chocolate brown.

"I've been watching you, you know." The girl informed without batting an eye. "For the past five months, I've been seeing who you really were."

"What? Who are-"

"I'm Golden, Goldie if you will. The original Freddy Fazbear." The blonde girl answered coolly. The guard saw her mouth curl up into a warm smile. He saw a small, pale hand stretch out towards him. "But you can call me Grace."

This didn't make any sense.

Nicholas had tried to form words, but he found himself gaping like a fish.

"I'm guessing you're confused?" The little girl, Grace, inquired with an amused giggle. She could see it in the man's eyes. "Don't worry, the last guy had the same reaction."

"... What's going on? Please, I, I can't handle anymore..." It was true. With his pounding heart, the guard wasn't sure he could handle anything too extreme after that little scare the girl gave him.

"How much do you know about the murders that happened in this pizzeria?"

"T-The 5 children? But what does that have to do-" Nicholas' words died in his throat as his eyes widened. He'd heard about it. Memories of the event had flooded into his head, old articles explaining the disappearances of 5 separate children all within the domain of Fazbear Pizzeria. But that was 11 years ago! But that would also explain why his parents wouldn't take him back there after he turned 12. At first he didn't want to believe it, he thought it was more rumors to destroy the pizzeria's popularity. He didn't want to believe it, even after he read it on an actual newspaper.

But then that'd mean this girl... she wasn't really... she shouldn't be, couldn't be... "No. Please no... you can't be one of them." Nicholas' lips quivered as he squeaked out the words. He remembers now. There were pictures of the disappearing children.

One of them was blonde with long hair...

Grace nodded her head. "Yes. I'm the first child to be murdered."

"But this can't be real. Ghosts _aren't_ real!" As much as he wanted to deny the girl's claim and existence, the somber look in her eyes told him otherwise. Grace didn't even have to say anything for the man to flip out, questioning who she really was and what kind of sick joke was being played on him. All the while, the girl didn't move an inch, take her eyes off the guard, or say a word. She simply left him alone to deal with whatever bound him to eternal confusion.

She had listened to him mumble to himself like a madman for nearly an entire minute.

Then he'd finally gone quiet. His head hung low. "Why are you here?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"To help reform all the strained bonds between you and the other souls." At the mention of 'other children', the guard hadn't reacted as much as she expected. That meant he was finally processing everything she said with a rational head. Grace started speaking again after getting a small nod to continue. "This is a time of despair Nicholas, a problem influenced by grief. Something that'll shatter the souls of the animatronics." Nicholas hadn't made an attempt to say a single word, only arching a brow at the girl. And said girl responded with, "I know everything Nicholas. About the deaths."

"..."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Grace tried in a soothing voice. "You're drowning yourself in depression-"

"You don't know what you're talking about." The guard interrupted harshly.

"I do know. And I know there was nothing you could do to help, Nick." Grace shot back, but instead of retaliating with an equally aggressive tone, she remained passive. Compassionate. "It was a factory accident. You know father wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death. You did nothing wrong."

"I could've went with him to work." Nicholas' voice was low and monotonous. Grace went to say something, but she stopped at the building tears in his eyes. Tears that threatened to fall. "He needed help. Instead, I decide to stay at the pizzeria and help Bonnie with her art club. If I had gone with him, I... he'd still _be here,_ with me." He closed his eyes when his vision started to blur. Tears had finally been set free and rolled down his cheeks.

He felt a soft hand on his left cheek.

"It's alright, Nicholas. But you're not the only one who lost something important to them." Grace informed. The guard tried to blink away the tears. "The animatronics, Nick. They _need_ you. You're the only one who can help mend their broken hearts." Nicholas could only watch as tears built up in the blonde's eyes as well. "Charles was bound to die sooner or later."

"But what can I do? I'm just a night guard."

"You're not just a night guard. You're more than that. You're a part of their family now, their friend. But in the last few days, all you've done is close yourself in and strike arguments with each other. That's what caused the strain. Because of that, the others don't know who to go to anymore. They don't have anyone else to help _heal_ them." The hand placed on his cheek gently rubbed away the falling tears, but it did little to take away the guilt that had filled his entire being.

She was right.

Just a few days ago, a little after his father had died, Charles Fazbear had an accident of his own at his home. The man, due to his old age, had fallen victim a heart attack just before he had arrived at work. The news of the pizzeria's owner had left the animatronics horrified. It had only taken a few days before his niece, Rebecca Fazbear, took the new role as owner. But that didn't help in the slightest.

He didn't help in the slightest.

He should've known their relationship with Charles was more than a simple worker/boss type of bond. It was more of a father and his children type...

And he selfishly abandoned them. They had lost the only person they loved and he pushed them away.

Nicholas felt sick.

The guard inhaled through his nose and let out a long sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked shakily.

"Yes... you need to accept them. They're only children, Nicholas." Grace reminded with a smile. She placed her other hand on his right cheek. "There is a way for you to fix things, but you must do this willingly or else everything falls apart. I'm asking you right now," The long haired blonde child narrowed her eyes and leaned closer, maintaining the eye contact. He stared back. As if a silent message was sent between them, the guard knew what was to come. He could see it in her eyes. "Are you willing to do this?"

She didn't want to do this.

And neither did he.

But Nicholas nodded nonetheless. After all, he had nothing left to lose...

"Thank you." She said, a lone tear falling down. "And I'm sorry."

She jerked his head and with a sickening crack, the guard's neck snapped.

* * *

 _ **Time: Unknown...**_

* * *

What happened?

"..."

There were voices. Soft. Distant.

" _... I told... bad idea... Grace.._."

He wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. He didn't feel right.

Why did he feel clicking?

". _.. look... he's_ waking up _.._." The voices got louder.

His eyes slowly flickered open, but he couldn't see. Then there was a hum.

Slowly, objects could me made out.

Was he in the supply closet?

Why was everything so fuzzy?

There was a whirring noises as he was picked up, a creak of something heavy weighing down on something else.

Why did he feel so strange?

"Nicholas?" A familiar, female voice called out to him. "Nicholas, is that you?"

" ** _B-Bonnie...?_** " His voice wasn't the same. It sounded different. Glitched. His eyes roamed the room, taking in everything around him. Yeah, judging by all the helmets and tools for repair, he was definitely in the supply closet. But why? He soon caught onto the several eyes that were aimed at him. He recognized the faces of everyone around him. The worried expressions on Bonnie and Foxy's faces, accompanied by the relieved ones of Freddy and Chica. Standing between Bonnie and Freddy was Grace, who gave Nicholas a smile.

"It worked." She whispered.

" _ **Wh-a-at w-worked?**_ " Nicholas repeated as best as he could.

"You... you don't remember, do you?"

" ** _G-G-Grace, w-what's going o-on? W-Why c-c-can't I f-feel my b-body?_** " He tried to lift his arms, only to find the task extremely difficult. Looking down, he could only stare in horror. Those weren't his legs. Or his arms. This wasn't his body. He couldn't feel his heartbeat. He couldn't breathe either. Nicholas' fingers began to twitch uncontrollably. " ** _W-Wha-a-at di-id you d-do to me-e!?_** "

"Nicholas, you must relax or else you'll shut down." Grace tried as she held up her hands in a calming manner.

Wait, shut down?

No, she didn't...

Nicholas screamed as loud as he could, making everyone present except Grace flinch at the volume. His screams didn't last long before he felt himself lock up, his voice going silent even though his jaws still hung open. A small tingle sensation was felt in his chest. "He broke his voice box." Freddy said as a low beeping sound was heard from within Nicholas. A beeping sound to signal for malfunction.

"It's better this way." Grace sighed. "All he can do now is listen." She stared at Freddy for a short period of time, making sure the brown bear understood before any more interruptions broke out. Seeing Freddy nod with a sigh, the ghost girl watched as he and the other animatronics shuffled out of the small room. Once Foxy closed the door behind him, Grace turned her attention back to the silent, panicking night guard.

"Nicholas, you need to focus. You agreed to this. Don't you remember?"

He wanted to scream at her, curse her until she left his sights.

But without a voice and control over his own body, he was left without a choice.

Grace saw how the puppet began to shake and twitch. "Here, let me." She floated over the table and two small hands took hold of Nicholas' new face.

His head now felt lighter, the memories of their first meeting coming back to him little by little.

"Do you remember now?"

While it was difficult, the guard managed to shake his head into a nod. And as he closed his eyes to accept what had happened, Grace floated back to make some distance. "You do understand, don't you? That the children needs someone to lead them, to _protect_ them. You're that person, Nicholas. But the only way to make sure things don't fall apart was to transfer your soul to my puppet body."

Another nod told her that he understood.

"I told the others everything and they're willing to accept the change as long as you're ok with it." One more nod. Grace smiled as she bowed her head. For a moment, nothing was said from the girl. But as the seconds passed, Nicholas' eyes widened when he noticed something. The girl was started to turn transparent with bits of particles floating from her hair and legs. Nicholas tried to call out, but the only sounds he released were clicking.

"Nicholas," Grace said gently. "I'll be leaving soon."

Leaving? What did she mean-oh. OH.

"I've done what I was supposed to and now it's time for me to move on." Nicholas saw the tears in her eyes drip down, only to fade away into dust. "I've been watching over this place for years, ya know. And never before have I met someone as pure-hearted as you. You'd always play with Bonnie, cook with Chica, sing with Foxy and laugh with Freddy." Grace used a hand to wipe away her tears. Her legs had already faded away. "We may not have had much time together, but I do hope you understand. It's not my turn anymore. It's yours."

"I'm leaving it up to you to keep things right. Think you can do that?"

Nicholas nodded.

"Then I guess I'll be going." Her arms were gone. "And you never know, maybe we'll see each other again." The new animatronic watched as Grace's warm smile gradually disappeared, leaving only her voice to echo. "I'll be looking forward to that day, Goldie."

All Nicholas could do was give one last nod.

* * *

 _ **Time-Skip: 1 Year...**_

* * *

"What happened next?"

"Well, Freddy had been the one to help me learn how to move around. That only took a few hours to do."

"Not that, I'm talking about everything else. Did Boss find out about you-know-what?"

"Yeah, I told 'Becca everything when I teleported into her office before she left for home. For a shy woman, she's really loud when she's scared."

"And? Besides freaking out, what'd she do?"

"You ask a lot of stupid questions, you know that? Dude, I'm the new Golden Freddy. I may not sing and dance like the Brown Freddy, but I'm pretty good with puns. That's my new shtick. Although it took a while for Rebecca to accept that fact that her grandpa's animatronics are alive because dead children live in them."

"Speaking of dead things, what about your dead body?"

"Foxy took care of it."

"That's it?"

"Foxy. Took care. Of it. Let's just leave it at that."

" ** _*Sigh*_** You know, I still have a hard time believing everything you just said."

"What's so hard to believe?"

"Dead children's souls? Ghosts? C'mon Nick, you sure you're not pullin' my leg. If that's even your real name."

"... I'm a teleporting golden animatronic bear who can speak perfect English and crack jokes. I'm _living_ proof that everything I said is true."

"I guess..."

 _ ***Beep! Beep!***_

"Ah shit, my shift's over."

"Still up for that ping-pong game with Chica, Foxy and I tomorrow night?"

"Hell yeah."

"Sweet. I'll see you later Mike."

The golden bear waved the new night guard a friendly goodbye as he left the room. Leaving Nicholas all to himself. It was 5:52 am, meaning it wouldn't be long before Rebecca pulled up outside. But with Freddy and the others charging their batteries in stand-by mode, he was left alone. It didn't really bother him though. He'd always find himself drifting in thought whenever he was left alone.

Not having to eat, breathe, or sleep had its perks.

And so, the old guard allowed himself to think back to everything that happened since that day.

Grace was right when the others said they'd given him another chance. Although it still took a while for Chica to own up and apologize for starting some of the arguments. But it was better than nothing. Even though things weren't exactly the same as before, Nicholas couldn't really decide if it were for the best or worse. After all, he literally just agreed to a deal with a ghost and transferred his soul to a robot.

Although if he did had a chance to change one thing, it probably would've been the choice of letting Foxy handle the disposal of his old body.

Pretty sure the police didn't take it lightly to find a dead body placed sitting up on a park bench.

... Nicholas still couldn't figure out how Foxy overridden his codes that kept him from leaving the pizzeria.

Still, it was better than nothing. He was dead after all.

And it wasn't like he had much to go back to.

His parents were dead. He had no siblings and no relatives that kept in touch with him. Hell, he barely had friends ever since he started working at the pizzeria.

But that was all in the past.

Now he could do things he couldn't do as a human. Things like teleporting.

Now he could tell stories alongside Foxy as much as he wants.

Now he could laugh and play with more friends than ever, even if they _are_ children.

He wasn't sure if he would've been able to fit in without everyone's help.

Nicholas snorted as he shook his head and turned around to look at the wall. There were still so many questions that popped up in his head. Questions like who was the murderer? Who had gone to his funeral? If the time comes, who will be the next Goldie?

"Hm," Nicholas hummed to himself as he stared at a picture on the wall. "Maybe my answers will come to me one day. But until then, I'll just wait patiently." The picture was of a little girl with long, yellow hair and a wide smile that threatened to split her face in two. "You did the same, right Grace? Well, wherever you are, don't you worry your golden little head." He chuckled at the pun. "You passed the torch and I'll make sure it keeps going."

With a snap of his fingers, the golden bear disappeared.

"I'll catch you on the flip side."

* * *

 **AND! THERE! YOU! HAVE! IT! FOLKS! We Are Family is officially over! It's been a good run, a story that got so many positive reviews from my beloved followers! In fact, now that I think about it, we're all a family! An internet family living all around the world! But enough of that mushy stuff, I wanna know what you guys think about this story. I've tried to make it as entertaining and deep as I could while limiting myself to the pizzeria and backstories. But all in all, the main theme you had to realize would be 'What would you have done in this situation?'. **

**Life will continue in more ways than one, even if its in a nonorganic host body XD**

 **Oh and in case you wanted to know Goldie's middle name. You already know it! It's Golden Grace Fazbear!**

 **I'll list off all the possible questions you guys got piling up in your little heads!**

 **-** Nicholas' father works at a power plant and a malfunction in the system caused an explosion.

\- The last guy Grace referred to was Charles himself, leaving him, Nicholas, Rebecca and Mike as the only people who know of her existence as well as the other souls.

\- Grace's purpose was to find a protector of the children's souls, which she picked Nicholas before she faded away.

\- Grace had been murdered at least 6 years before the others, which would explain how mature she is, considering she's a 10 year old.

\- By nothing left, Nicholas meant that he had nobody else to go back to. He doesn't have a lot of friends, he doesn't have siblings, and both of his parents are dead. The only thing he could do was live with the people that took him in as their own.

 **With that up there, is everything alright now?**

 **Story. Good? Bad? C'mon guys, don't leave me hanging! If you got any more questions, don't be afraid to leave a message!**

 **Anyway, I'll catch you guys in my others stories! King of Swag, out!**

 **Peace!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
